Can you Guess Who?
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Rose's life had always been terrible. Just when she thinks everything is perfect something terrible happens. Can she defend herself, solve a crime, and come out OKay on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Life had been rough. Well rough would be an understatement. My life had been hell since I could remember. My father disappeared before I could even talk, my mother refusing to ever speak his name. There were no pictures of him, no signs he had been there. But my mothers whole demeanor led me to believe he had been there, and left. I assumed him leaving us is what led to my mother being a shell of a woman, her life consumed by work and constant belittling of her one and only daughter. But who knows no one can tell me how she had been before. Probably because I don't know anyone else in our family, her deciding to move away after he who shall not be named left.

I had asked many times about my grandmother. Or if I had aunts, uncles or cousins. It always ended the same. My mother telling me we didn't need them. It was more that she didn't want them. I was certain she had done something they hadn't liked, perhaps gotten together with my father. Or perhaps the way she treated me was just an indicator of the person she was, and they didn't want her, like my father hadn't.

I went to private schools my whole life, I assumed it was Janine's way of making up for her lack of being a mother. I hated them. I was always going into a new one when my mother would be told I got kicked out again. My fighting and snarky attitude always the main cause. But what was I suppose to do when all people did was pick and make fun of me. If it wasn't one thing it sure was some other. Even children took notice of the way my mother treated me, and they let me know how unwanted I was. My mother never took my side though, she would have much preferred I take the bullying, so really I was my own advocate.

When I turned 18 I left. I had nothing but two bags full of clothes, small ones at that, and no money. I held hope though, because it had been the only thing keeping me going for years. The hope slowly dwindled as time went by and I wondered if I had been better off with my mother. It had been hard to keep a job in the city, especially since I had no address or way to get to work. The train and buses were what I relied on, but sometimes where I could sleep and where worked where too far from each other. I used whatever money I had on savings. And even then I could not get a place to live. I couldn't even leave the city because I had no where near enough to relocate. I dreamed about a different life, and prayed to be saved. And one day it happened.

My luck finally came in the form of Vasilisa Dragomir. I ran into her literally while living on the streets. I had been running away from a small vendor after snatching a hot dog when she had crossed my path. She had paid for the hot dog and two more, and she had done what no one else had done in a while. Lissa simple talked to me, and being the angel she was she brought me home like some sad lost puppy. Turns out the angelic gene ran in the family.

The Dragomir's were all the same. Light haired, green eyed angels. They took me in and showered me with love like I had never felt my entire life. They listened and asked my interests. They laughed at my silly jokes. And cried when I told them about my life. Rhea swore things would be better from then on, and she had not lied.

Eric helped me get a medical assistant certification. He would spend nights helping me with homework, and proof reading my papers. And when I finally received my certification they took me out to dinner and celebrated. When I got my job they insisted I stay with them and save. Swearing they loved me being there and I had no reason to leave just yet.

They had given me a home, with homemade meals and family outings. My very first vacation ever had been to a small island in the Caribbean, and I had been so shellshocked to even be going on a plane. Lissa became a sister to me, we never too far apart. She even worked with me at Dr. Chengs office. Andre was a friend, who would pick on me and joke with me. And Rhea, my goodness she was the mother I never had. She hugged me, loved me, gave me advice. It was happiness in a way I never thought I would feel. They were home, they were literally everything I had in this world.

Then my everything died before my eyes. I watched them one by one be murdered in front of me. There was nothing I could do, trust me I had tried. I remember their screams, Rhea's eyes as her worry was aimed at her son Andre, her daughter Vasilisa and lastly at me. I remember Eric jumping in front of me taking the bullet that had been meant for my head. But most of all I remember the dark eyes of the man who then reloaded and pointed a black gun at me and pulled the trigger.

I remember his two other accomplices, one blonde one brunette. I remember the cold looks they had, I remember how cold I felt to my bones by simply looking at them. How the blonde one shot Rhea between the eyes as she screamed at us to run. How Andre took a bullet from the brunette with honey eyes as he pushed Lissa through a closet door. I remember him then aiming at Lissa and my screaming. Most of all I remember my screams. Of fear for these angels being taken before my eyes.

Then I remember nothing but silence. With blood seeping out of me at an alarming rate, I remember trying to pretend I was dead. Hoping to all hope that I wasn't the only one still breathing. I remember their voice all three of the men finally speaking once they assumed we were all dead.

"Who was that girl?" Voice raspy and foreign perhaps Italian?

"Who knows, her fault she was here." This voice was clear an Irish accent.

"Let's get out of here, we've got another job." Russian maybe?

Then all I remember was my pain. Not the physical kind though, even if it was mental and emotional one that makes you numb. The feeling when you realize that something so terrible happened right in front of you, that you just saw everyone you love die before you, that all your screaming and pushing did nothing. When you realize again for the first time in a long time how worthless you truly are.

"Ms Hathaway, can you tell me again, how did it happen?" My eyes snap back to the cop sitting in front of me.

I shift slightly on the hospital bed, wincing as my wound, right where my heart is still aches with pain, both physical and and emotional. I sigh, again, and wonder how many times this man is going to make me relive this hell. I can't take it. It hurts so much. The more I talk about it the more my chest hurts. I loved them, and now they are gone.

"I...I can't anymore." I stare into his eyes, a milk chocolate so pure you could almost see his soul. That was if his hard mask would give way. He had been nothing but stone faced the last 3 hours. Intimidating and fierce. He was the kind of person you wanted on your side, not against you.

"I know this is hard. But we need every bit of information you can give us. The more we have the more we can use to find the men who did this." I sigh shaking my head slightly. I doubt they will be caught. It was no secret the Dragomir's had wealth. And with wealth always came fear. At least I thought so. And the way those men acted, ghosts, they were so confident in their actions. There was no way this was their first time killing.

I tell my story two more times before Detective Belikov finally relents and simply hands me his card. Call if I have anything more that I can remember. But I can't help but have a bad feeling. A cop remains at my door, and I question whether they are there to keep anyone out, or to keep me in. It's not as if I can go anywhere. Two days since waking from my surgery and I can barely move. Not that I wanted to. My mind reels, my fear spiking. I fear far worse is coming and I feel the need to sleep for days. My talk with said detectives taking more out of me than I ever thought could be possible.

The only thing keeping me calm is the information that Lissa is alive. On life support and with very little hope of someday waking. But alive still. All I could do for now is shut my eyes and for the second time in my life pray. The last 5 years of my life had been wonderful. A striking contrast to the other 18 years of my life. How could this happen? And most importantly why? Why would someone do something so terrible to people so kind.

The Dragomir's used their money in ways only one would hope the rich would. Charity after charity. And it wasn't just in money. They spent time. Time raising money. Time going to the aid of those who need it. Volunteer work that even I had been involved in. No these people had used what they had for the greater good. Eric ran Dragomir inc. a huge media company that used their means to tell the truth. To show that global warming and climate change where real. They interviewed scientist, advocates and more. Perhaps this was the why? Was someone mad they exposed the truth. That they spent so much time and money in good, and not helping those corrupt?

I honestly had no idea what to do. Or who to even turn to. Those who were friends now seemed potential threats. I had no idea why I was suddenly so worried about them. Perhaps it had something to do with Detective Belikov asking if I knew anyone personally who disliked the Dragomir's. It brought forth the idea of them not trusting me. Which to some degree I understood. Some no body who had the Dragomir's take her in. Who in their eyes used them to better herself and when she didn't need them anymore get rid of them. I would never though. I loved them. They were my family. I needed them with me. I loved them!

"How are you feeling dear?" I opened my eyes to nurse Olena smiling at me. She was always smiling, a real kind smile too.

"I've been better." I sigh again I inch sideways moving only to wince once again.

"I'm sorry about the detectives. My dear Dimitri is good at his job, but bad with emotions. I suppose he's not suppose to show them with his job." I looked at her closer finally seeing his eyes and hair in her.

"Your son?"

"Yes." There's pride in her answer, that and a ton of love. How can every other mother I've met do that, but mine couldn't.

"He's just doing his job. I can't imagine what he's having to go through." I moan finally relaxing into the pillows behind me.

"Don't undermine what you've been through Rose." She comes over to fluff a stubborn pillow and reaches out to place her hand on my cheek.

Her hand is warm, and very much welcomed. I spent 18 years not being hugged or even loved on. But all that was replaced over the last 5 years. Rhea loved to hug, she loved to cuddle and she loved to show how much she cared. Eric always put a comforting hand on shoulders. I could still feel the last gentle squeeze he had given me moments before hell broke loose. Andre liked to flirt with me, even if it was innocent, a hug here a kiss on the cheek there. How could they be gone?

"It's ok dear I'm here." Without noticing I'm sobbing in Olena's arms.

Her hugs aren't the same as Rhea's but they feel warm. She smells like cinnamon and I cry harder as I remember cookies on Christmas, pinecones with the scent that Lissa and I found at Trader Joe's. Why was this happening? How could this happen.

Fear grips me again as I remember that the men that did this are still out there, still free. Free to come back and finish the job. Olena moves away saying something to me but I'm too far gone to hear. Suddenly everything hits me, they are gone. And I'm still here, so is Lissa. What's going to stop them from coming back. I groan in pain as a nurse, a male one hold me down. I barely notice my thrashing, my screams of fear of pain. I watch with wide eyes as someone adds something to my IV. I hear a distant countdown and confusion hits me. Slowly the edges turn blurry, dark. And I finally realize I had a panic attack. I well knew it wouldn't be my last.

_**Alright I know I suck. But I am trying I swear. I just cannot seem to just sit and write to much anymore. I came up with this and thought it was better than nothing. Its going to be a short story. No more than 10 chapters or so. The next chapter should be much longer. And this coming week I should be updating my Assassins story. I have the chapter almost done. Thanks for everything. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After a two week stay in the hospital I'm released. I find myself hesitant as the Dragomir's driver opens the car door and asks me where to go. It turns out Rhea and Eric had been generous with more than their love. I was left a third of their fortune and company, I choke a little as I sob remembering the lawyer changing it to half as he sadly remembered Andre wasn't with us anymore. I didn't want this. I would give up the driver, the money and the apartment gifted to me to get them all back. What's the point of money, of a home without the love that I had been given.

The detectives had been present when the lawyer had read Rhea and Eric's will. I had been shocked, they had been not. I had feared they would yell at me there and then about my motives, but they stayed still and listened quietly. I would have never thought I would be on the will, let alone getting the same as Andre and Lissa. I couldn't believe they would do such a thing. I knew they cared, and even had heard them call me their daughter but I never in a million years thought they fully meant it.

With the money and downtown apartment in my name, I knew I grew as a suspect. Detective Belikov never said this, no, if anything he seemed to grow nicer. It was Detective Ozera I was worried about. A women slightly older than Dimitri with pitch black hair and piercing ice blue eyes, who had doubted everything I said from the beginning. No, Dimitri didn't worry me, it was her. Her snide comment about rags to riches hadn't missed my open ears. I had been listening and taking note of everything.

"To the apartment." Stan my driver nodded sadly, his hand coming to squeeze mine.

His eyes met with mine and I knew he hurt too. He had been the Dragomir's driver for over 25 years now. He watched them raise their kids. He brought them everywhere. Rhea sent cookies home with him during the holidays, and she invited him to dinner when his wife had passed. Like everyone else I knew Stan had been touched by the pureness that had been this family. Looking at him I saw his hurt, his sadness. And I saw that perhaps I wasn't alone.

"I'm here." It's all he said before walking around and driving to our destination.

Two weeks had passed and still nothing had been found. There was no apparent motive, no link to anyone. No nothing as to why a week ago three very innocent and kind people were laid to rest. In that time all I managed to do was have my fear magnified by tenfold. I made sure someone was always near Lissa when I could not be with her. She still lay in a coma, but now thankfully they held out more hope. I found myself praying more and more lately, wondering if my lack in faith had come to bite me in the ass.

Lissa had too been shot in the head. But unlike the rest of her family she survived. And in the last two days her brain had been showing signs of activity. I had cried for an hour when they told me it seemed as if she was healing. They were quick to let me know she would probably never be the same but I didn't care. She was alive, and I knew Lissa she would fight, and I would fight for her. I would do anything to ensure she woke up and she had the best care in the world.

"I took the liberty of packing some of your clothes from the house. They had already cleared it." I looked up to Stan and smiled.

"Thank you. Are they still working there?" He nodded slowly and continued.

"Yes, they told me they want to comb over everything a few more times" I sunk into the seat rubbing my now lightly gauzed chest.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back there." Tears filled my eyes and I shut them quickly. I had been crying so much.

"It's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to." I nodded without opening my eyes too scared of opening them to another sob fest.

Olena had held me more times than I could count. She never asked questions, and never judged. She simply comforted me when needed. She gave me words of encouragement, she gave me smiles and hugs. And I would forever be thankful and in debt to her. She made the hardest time of my life just a little bit more bare able.

Hours later after getting settled alone in the apartment I heard a knock on the door. My heart began to pump quickly and I froze in place. Panic surged through me as thoughts of those men coming to find me and finish the job passed through my mind. This apartment was known to be the Dragomir's. Would they get by the security?

"Detective Belikov, Miss Hathaway." Dimitri's accented voice instantly calmed me as I darted for the door.

I opened the door slightly out of breath. I had grown accustomed to the feeling of dread and panic, but it did nothing to ease the slight elevation of my heart rate, the fast hyperventilating of my breathing. In two weeks I had learned fully what a panic attack was. I had four them and almost countless more.

"Dimitri." My voice was soft and I actually smiled as I saw him. It hadn't passed my notice how handsome of a man he was.

"Rose. I came to check to see how you were settling in." I opened the door a bit wider and waved him in. His eyes flashing everywhere finally landing on a picture on the wall. A picture of all of us on my first vacation.

"That was my first vacation ever. I think you can tell by how exhilarated my expression is." I looked at the picture with him seeing how ridiculous I looked with my wide smile, making my eyes almost fully closed. I looked like a hot mess next to the family's perfection.

"You look happy." Dimitri turned towards me and I smiled sadly.

"I was always happy with them. They made me happy, without even trying most of the time." I let out a long shaky breath.

"We made an arrest last night." I looked up to him my eyes wide.

"Was it one of them?" I held my breath, scared of what the answer would be.

"Sadly not one of the men. It was a woman named Avery. Does that sound familiar?" I furrowed my brow slightly, the name came to me with a picture of grey cold eyes.

"She dated Andre for a bit." Dimitri nodded his head. "She wasn't a nice person, but why was she arrested?"

"She sent a rather threatening email to Andre. About a month ago. Did he ever say anything to you?" I shook my head no. Andre hadn't mentioned Avery in nearly 3 years and I told Dimitri so.

"He may not have said anything but she had been emailing him over the years. A threat here and there, but nothing like the last." He handed me a paper and I read it carefully.

Andre,

I've warned you countless times and you still don't listen. I told you to contact me or you would regret it. I gave you everything and for what? For you to end us. I still see you with that whore all the time. Rose, right that's her name? I've given you enough time to mend your wrongs and now you're going to pay. You and anyone who stands in my way.

Much love,

Avery

"Although very bad, it's quite vague so we don't have much on her except harassment, and circumstantial evidence. She can't be held accountable for the deaths, or yours and Lissa's attempted murders. We don't actually have anything linking her to what happened. So I wanted to see if you knew anything." I walked slowly to the living room, my mind trying to rack anything I could remember about Avery, but Andre had kept their relationship pretty hush hush. I had only seen her a handful of times, and she had not liked me one bit.

"He didn't really mention her a lot. They dated for a year but he only brought her by the house a handful of times. She was horrible, to everyone. Rhea banned her from coming over after the last time she came, when she accused me of trying to steal Andre from her." I remembered being so confused at the accusation.

"Did she have reason to believe you were with him?" I looked at Dimitri appalled.

"No! Andre and I would lightly flirt but him and I really didn't have any connection. If anything it was more of a brotherly love I held for him. He never once tried to get with me. He was friendly, but that was just how he was. He winked at most women, and loved to mess with me. But no. We never did anything nor would we ever have." I sunk into the couch rubbing my chest again.

"Are you in pain?" I let out a ragged breath.

"No just exhausted. And not the type I can sleep alway." He nodded and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"You didn't. I barely just got here. I just don't understand any of this anymore." He came closer and grabbed my hand in his.

"Do you remember anything else about Avery?" I shook my head no.

"If anyone knows more about her it would be Lissa. They supposedly went to high school together. Lissa disliked her a lot, and she never disliked anyone without reason. She told me she was manipulative, always had her eyes out for Andre's money. But never much more." He squeezed my hand and pulled away.

"Well that's something. We don't have her for much, but the emails can be held against her for now. Is there anyone you knew by the name Robert?" I sat up a little remember one small memory.

"There was Robert once at my first charity event with the Dragomir's. Everyone there ignored me and gave me a cold shoulder but he offered me a dance. Only person other than the Dragomir's to acknowledge me and not seem put out." I remembered how he had been super awkward but really nice.

"Did he look like this?" He pulled out a picture and I took it into my hands.

"Yea he looks a little older here, but that's him. Does he have something to do with this?" I looked up in worry.

"We don't know just trying to find links. I didn't mean to startle you." I fell back into the couch cushions and closed my eyes.

"I think everything startles me. The psychologist I saw said it would take time, something about trauma and ptsd." I chuckled remembering how not well I had taken her words.

"You've been through a lot. I'm going to go. How about I come over tomorrow with some take out, and you can tell me a bit about you, your past?" I looked at him and saw what he was doing.

"Trying to make sure I'm not the one to blame." His lips tightened but he still answered me.

"Everyone is a suspect. I just want to help." I stood up and sighed.

"I know, I just feel like perhaps your the only one who wants to help. Your partner there isn't so nice." She had come by yesterday while I was with Lissa and had been less than civil.

"I apologize about Tasha. She has a way about her. She's just trying to do her job."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty. I don't appreciate her thinking me guilty without any evidence." I was getting worked up and the pain in my chest was growing.

"I'm sorry Rose. You need to calm down though you're getting pale." He stood up and squeezed my shoulder. The gesture causing tears to prick my eyes. Eric always squeezed my shoulder when I needed it.

"You can come tomorrow. I'll answer anything, because I've got nothing to hide." He nodded and took his hand away.

"I'll be over tomorrow at 6. And Rose you really should get some sleep." He left shutting the door behind him and I walked to a nearby mirror.

I looked terrible. Dark circles ringed my eyes. My naturally tan skin now a pale color that did not match my eyes or hair. I looked sweaty, tired and tortured. I thought I had looked bad before when I was my mother, but this was on a whole other level. I looked away making my way slowly to the shower. After two weeks of sponge baths I needed to wash my hair, and scrub these painful memories away. Not that they would go away.

The warm water did wonders for me. I kept my chest dry by wrapping a plastic wrap they gave to me. It wasn't the greatest but it would do. After washing my hair and conditioning it I felt slightly better. But nothing felt better than laying in bed. I melted into the bed and sheets and for the first time in weeks fell asleep.

I was happy when I woke up in the morning not having had any nightmares. Every night at the hospital had been riddled with nightmares of that horrible day. I lay there staring at the ceiling a question finally coming to my mind. How had they known to come to the Dragomir's, after the shootings? Stan had been gone for the day since we had no plans to leave. And Maria the cleaning lady hadn't been due for two more days. I stored the question for later, hoping perhaps Dimitri would have an answer for me.

I spent the day quietly sitting and exploring the apartment. I had only been here a few times. The place was big, but only held a couple bedrooms so we couldn't all stay here. But Lissa and I had come here a number of times to get away and have a few girls nights. We had snuck my first taste of alcohol here. She had stolen a bottle of vodka from her parents for my 19th birthday. We had danced, sang, and eaten a ton of junk food. It had literally been the only birthday I had celebrated. And when she found that out she had made every other birthday so very special.

I remembered how for my 21st birthday Eric had served us all shots and downed them like a pro. We had laughed and gotten drunk while Rhea took pictures, she also filled our bellies with good food and a homemade cake. I had woken up with a headache from hell, but I was so very happy. I had never thought I could be so happy.

The Dragomir's also took seriously that I asked for little to no presents. I had no need for them. Not when they provided me with such an amazing place to live and good food to eat. My job at the doctors office provided me with more than enough for me to buy everything I needed. But still once a year Rhea brought me to buy clothes. She always said she preferred me to save my money. That some day I would need it to move out and leave the nest. Now I had no need for money. The amount in my accounts was even more than I could say.

I curled up on the recliner crying for hours. Clutching the first picture of all of us close to my bruised and broken heart. I couldn't believe they were gone. I had gone to the funeral and barely remembered it. There were a lot of people but sadly no family. Rhea, Eric and Andre were the very last of the Dragomir's. There had been a lot trauma and pain in their past. Mostly natural, some cancer, some accidents. But they had been close because they were all they had. And now the last Dragomir lay in a hospital bed fighting for her life. I swore it was now my job to protect her. To make sure she made it out ok.

At 6 pm sharp there was a knock on the door. I put the picture down and looked in the mirror to make sure there were no tears still falling. It was pointless, the redness is my eyes and nose did nothing to hide what I had been doing. I wasn't ashamed but I also didn't want even more questions. I opened the door and smiled as best I could.

"You ok?" I looked into Dimitri's eyes and nodded.

"Yea it's just been a long day. A lot of time to think and remember." He walked past me still looking in my direction.

"I can imagine it's not easy. I've only ever lost a friend and that was painful enough." He reached out for my hand giving it a squeeze. "Perhaps you can invite someone over? A friend?"

"I honestly don't even know who I would call? I'm not going to lie I don't feel all that trusting of anyone" he nodded his head slightly in understanding. He raised his hand holding a bag of Chinese take out.

"I hope this is ok. I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a lot."

"That's perfect. I'm actually starving." It was then that I noticed that I hadn't eaten all day.

Thirty minutes later I was filled and spilling my thoughts and answers to Dimitri. It had been a lot easier than I had imagined. But like I had told him I really had nothing to hide.

"My mother Janine Hathaway, wasn't the best mother. I mean she had a roof over our heads and fed us. But she was distant, cold even." I put my fork down sitting back in the seat.

"Was she abusive?" I furrowed my brow.

"I mean she never hit me. But some of the things she said to me hurt more than if she would have smacked me." I rolled my neck and wrapped my arms around myself.

"My father was abusive. He actually hit. A lot and often. Abuse is abuse, verbal or physical. It does something to you." I nodded understanding.

"I took it well though. I waited for my 18th birthday and left. No goodbye no worries about hurting her. It was freeing but also scary. I mean I had wanted to stay, but I knew nothing would change. Plus I knew she didn't want me." I remember the day I left, she had watched me pack, days after my graduation. She had sighed, told me to not make a mess and headed out to god knows where.

"How did you meet Vasalissa?"I smiled remembering our odd meeting.

"Well I was living on the streets and hungry. You can't hold it against me, I stole a hot dog from a vender and ran into her. She paid for the hot dog and more and listened to me. She immediately offered for me to come with her. I refused but everyday there after she showed up, it took a few weeks but she got me to go with her. Rhea, Eric and Andre welcomed me with open arms, it was crazy to me." I remember being so confused, so scared. But they had all assured me it was ok, that I was wanted there.

"Did they give you stuff all the time." I shook my head no quickly.

"No. I made it known I wanted to earn my keep. I would clean the house at first, try to cook. But Eric one day had a talk with me about going to college so I could get a real job. I resisted at first cause I could not pay for it. We settled with me getting an medical assistant certification. It was cheaper and still led me to a great job." The nights spent doing home work came to mind.

Liss and Andre went to some big wig college, though they lived at home. We would all sit together and study. Andre was well on his way to becoming a great lawyer, and Lissa was one of the best RN's at the clinic. They had worked hard and long for their careers, another astounding thing about them. Neither expecting anything from their parents, instead wanting to make a name for themselves.

"That's right the clinic? Lissa worked there too?"

"Yes. Best nurse you'll ever meet. She was born to be a nurse." I crinkled my nose remember her long hours. "She was always a hard worker. Even when she was in college to be a nurse she had a job. I found it odd seeing as her parents gave her money. But she just was that way."

"Did anyone at work ever give you a hard time?" I thought about it but no one really came to mind.

"I mean you always have disgruntled patients. Most people don't come to the doctors unless they are sick or something is wrong. Most weren't mad at us per say, maybe more mad at their insurance not covering things. I was always a middle man with that. Lissa never had to deal with that aspect though."

"Does the last name Dashkov ring a bell?" I sat up straighter.

"Yea I mean there's a Victor and his daughter Natalie. They work for Dashkov print." The guy always creeped me out but he had always been nice, especially for being a competing company to the Dragomir's.

"Eric meet with him a lot?" I distinctly remembered a few arguments in the study.

"I wouldn't say a lot but often enough to remember them together." I leaned forward. "Is he being looked into?"

"You don't have to worry Rose. I have to dig. And even if he is you're safe. You have security here, and a cop on hand." I huffed standing up.

"Why are you so vague. I have no idea what to think! Someone killed them! They tried and almost succeeded in killing me! And Lissa. Oh my god! What if nothing stops them from getting to her?!"

I knew I was panicked. My hands tangled in my hair and I started to pace in front of Dimitri. This time he made no attempt to grab my hand. He was instead trying to talk to me, but I was too far gone. Was it Victor? Avery? Or even Robert? Who the hell was I suppose to be afraid of? Who the hell was I suppose to stay away from?

"You know we are doing everything we can to make connections and keep you safe Rose." I looked at him and laughed out loud.

"You do not even know who to protect me or Lissa from. You were telling me to have someone over. Who would I call that would be safe? That I can trust. You don't know who did this." Dimitri ran his hand through his hair, causing it to come undone from his tie. The hair around his face made him look younger.

"I know I am sorry. But Rose we, I am doing everything I can to solve this, to help you." I signed in defeat and sat back donw.

"Can I ask you something?" Dimitri came and kneeled before me.

"Of course."

"How did you guys know to come to the house. We were all either dead or waiting to die." Dimitri leaned back on his heals slightly swaying.

"We received a call from you." I let out a breath of air, now completely confused.

"From my phone you mean." Dimitri's jaw clenched and he looked down, when he looked back up at me and I knew I was not going to like what he had to say.

"The call came from your phone Rose, but we have your voice, you saying your name and saying the Dragomir's were dead."

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Dispatcher: 911 emergency. Can you state your emergency?

Voice: The Dragomir's are dead.

Dispatcher: Can you repeat that again miss. Whose dead?

Voice: Rhea, Eric, Andre, and Vasalissa Dragomir. They are dead.

Dispatcher: Can you tell me your name?

Voice: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Dispatcher: Are you with them? Can you tell me your location?

Voice: 2165 Evangeline Drive

Dispatcher: Can you explain to me what happened?

Voice: I'm sorry.

Dispatcher: For what? Can you explain what happened?

Call ended

Another week had passed, this time I sat in an interrogation room. I had asked them to play the tape numerous times by now. They seemed annoyed but I was in shock. That was my voice, though it wasn't me. I never made that call. I remembered everything about that day. I remembered not being able to move after being shot.

I remembered everything about that day.

"Again I'll ask you. Why did you make the call?" I raked my hands through my hair. This Natasha chica was really getting on my nerves.

"I've already told you. I didn't make that call. I was shot and fell to the ground and literally could not move. Everything happened in a matter of minutes." Natasha looked at me her smirk mocking.

"Clearly this is you. You heard it. I heard it. A lot of people heard it Rosemarie. Not only that the call came from your cell phone." My eyes snapped to Dimitri's. His posture was stiff and he refused to meet my eyes.

After dropping the bomb on me that I really was a suspect Dimitri had assured me they wouldn't just arrest me. The call proved nothing, but to me it proved that this was fully planned out. Someone or some people were trying to frame me. Maybe not frame me but at least trying to make me look somewhat guilty. That sounded like my voice but it wasn't me. As much as I tried to move after those men left, I couldn't. I remember time going by slowly, my breathing becoming hard, I remembered knowing I was dying and then passing out. I wouldn't have even been able to tell you where my phone had been. I rarely carried it on me. Especially when I was with the only people that really called me at the time. I had told the detectives this, but bitch ass Natasha was not listening, or perhaps didn't care.

"I was no where near my phone. No where near well enough to make that call. I wanted to, trust me, we needed help. But I was laying there dying." My voice rose and I tried to calm myself by breathing in deeply. "Look I know that sounds like me, but that wasn't me. I thought I was going to die there. I don't even remember the paramedics getting there. I wish I had been able to call sooner, but I didn't."

"Were you angry with the Dragomir's?" She completely ignored me and went on.

"No, never. There was no reason to ever be angry with them." I looked at her and held her icy gaze. "No matter what you or anyone thinks, I loved them. They were my family. I would give anything, my own life included to bring them back."

From beside my lawyer coughed making us all look his way. Adrain Isvashkov was young. Only a few years older than Andre at 30 years old. But he was the best there was. His family had being lawyers in their blood. Literally there wasn't one of them that wasn't practicing or had practiced. The most important part was that they were the best of the best.

"I believe my client has made herself clear time and time again. Her answers haven't changed. And honestly I don't see why she's being looked at. She was nearly killed herself. The Dragomir's took care of her, helped her. She has no motive." Natasha clearly was not done as she smirked my way and waved her hand in the air.

"I think her having half the Dragomir's fortune and company begs to differ." I growled lightly now, I wanted none of this.

"I don't want this. Hell I didn't even know I was on their will. I figured once I had enough money I would move out. Visit and always be thankful. I'm not greedy. And I would never wish someone dead simply to take from them." Dimitri stopped Natasha from speaking again as he put his hand on her shoulder. I hated that he touched her.

"I think we've asked all the questions we needed. Your client is free to go." Dimitri directed his words to Adrain but looked at me the whole time. I tried to convey how thankful I was.

During the last week Dimitri had stopped by most nights after work. He brought food every time and sat and talked to me. I knew he probably was trying to get information, learning my character. Hell I even bet he was trying to find a lie, or a slip up. But he hadn't. Because I was innocent. I myself was a victim. And after a week I had hoped he would see that too. So far he was showing to be on my side, the bad part was he seemed to be the only one.

"Thank you. If you have anymore questions you have my number?" Dimitri nodded and stood up and shook Adrain's hand. Natasha instead got up and walked out.

"Is she always like that?" The question slipped from my lips before I could stop it. I really couldn't get over how horrible she was.

"She is intense. She just takes her job seriously." Adrain snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"That's more than intense. No offense but she's on a rampage. And I don't appreciate her attacking my client with no real proof." Dimitri nodded and started to walk out. But turned around last second.

"Thank you. I know it wasn't easy. And I know it seems like we aren't doing much but we are I promise." I smiled as he told me these words. The man was charming without even trying.

"It's fine. I know it's what you have to do." He nodded again and left.

"Well, that went smoothly." Adrián looked at me his emerald eyes glowing with amusement.

"I told you she was something else." He laughed and started to guide me out of the station.

"I've dealt with detective Ozera before. She's nothing I can't handle. She's just mad cause she couldn't find my last client guilty either." I looked his way a little concerned.

"Was he guilty?" He laughed outright and turned my way.

"Of course he was not." His smirk stayed as he started again towards his car. "Take care and tell me if she tries to corner you again alone. Now you have me she can't talk to you without me there. And if you can keep trying to win over that big guy. He seems to be on your side."

"I don't know what you mean." I took a step back. Could Adrián tell I liked Dimitri more than I should. The blush rising on my cheeks did nothing to help me.

"Whatever you say. His nightly visits seem to be helping you. Just be careful what you say, at the end of the day he's still a detective trying to solve a case." He came over and grabbed my hand giving it a quick squeeze.

"I'll keep that in mind."

After parting ways I asked Stan to drive me to the hospital. Lissa was still in a coma. But a week later and she really seemed to be doing much better. When I had visited her yesterday her fingers had twitched. And the brain scans had shown some major healing.

"Hey Liss." I sat by her bed like I did nearly everyday and grabbed her hand. "Doctors say you can wake up any day now. Please hurry. I miss you so much."

Her fingers curled around mine but her eyes didn't open. I knew she was in there. I just couldn't believe the state she was in. She looked like herself albeit a little paler. But she was gorgeous. Even with half her hair shaved she looked like an angel. She would always be my angel. My hand twitched as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"I went into the stationed today. With my lawyer Adrian. You must remember him, the cute guy from all the charity events and parties." I smiled a little remembering how he had tried and failed a year ago to get me to go on a date with him. "He seems to have matured in the last year. He's really good at what he does. You should have seen him today."

I earned another hand squeeze and I held her tight. I had no idea how they could think I would do this to her. I was so happy she was doing better and would wake up, but the pain she would be in when she woke and found her family gone was something I wish I could spare her from. Not only that she was probably going to need a lot of therapy. The bullet somehow only scraped her brain but it did cause damage, the extent wouldn't be known until she finally woke up.

"Miss Hathaway." I looked behind me to see Olena there.

"I told you it's Rose. I thought we knew each other well enough for that." She smiled and came in closing the door behind her.

"Sorry habit." She was always so polite.

"They said she's doing better." I smiled looking back at Lissa.

"I hate what she's going to have to deal with when she wakes up." Olena pulled up a chair beside me. Grabbing my free hand.

"She has you. And I can see how much you care. It won't be easy but having you will help." I nodded looking into her eyes.

"I know. But is it bad that I want her to wake up so she can tell everyone what happened? To tell them I didn't do this." Tears leaked from my eyes as I released Lissa's hand and grabbed Olena's with both of mine.

"No. That's not bad. That's normal I would assume. You say you have nothing to hide and sadly she's the only way to prove it." I swallowed a sob and she pulled me in.

I could imagine Lissa being a nurse like Olena. Kind, caring, compassionate. Perhaps that was why I liked talking to Olena, she reminded me a lot of my best friend. She always had solid advice. She gave great hugs, and she always made me feel better.

"Thank you again. You'll never know how much I appreciate you being here for me and with me." She smiled kindly at me while standing.

"I have to do my rounds, but I am so happy to see you doing better. Is my son still being decent?" Her tone changed one of a concerned mother.

"He's a perfect gentleman. But you should know that you raised him." She swatted at me almost embarrassed at the compliment.

"He's naturally like that. I just worry with that partner of his." I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"She's something else that's for sure." I shake it off and smile again at Olena. "Thankfully he doesn't let her bad influence get to him."

"That's good to hear. He's always danced to the tune of his own drum." I smiled at the saying, Rhea had once

said that about me. It had been one of the many reasons she had given me when telling me she loved me.

Later that evening I found myself alone in the apartment. Dimitri had texted saying he would not make it tonight, too much paperwork. It was sad how accustomed I had grown to his visits. I hated being alone. It was slightly amusing since I had spent so many years basically on my own. But after five years of constant love and attention I suppose I had been spoiled.

"Miss Hathaway." One of my security guards walking in startled me.

"Oh Spiradon you startled me." I had stood up quickly my hand over my heart.

"I apologize. There's two young men downstairs seeking a visit." I flinched wondering who the hell would be here.

"Did they say their names?" My heart hammered in my chest, fear quickly rising.

"A Mason Ashford and Edison Castile." My heart rate dropped and I actually smiled.

"Oh my god yes please let them up!"

Mason and Eddie had been fellow students at my small community college. We had only taken a few classes together but we had clicked. They were both trying to get certificates a well, Mason an X-ray technician and Eddie ultra sound. They had moved away a few cities over to get jobs at one of the better hospitals in the area. I had not seen them in a little over year, but we would shoot each other texts at least once a month. During my time at college they had hung out with me for lunch and breaks. But even though we had grown close we never hung out outside of small college campus.

The door opened and the two men walked in. One look at them and I threw myself at the first one, who happened to be Mason. Tears fell from my eyes as he held me close. I hated that I had forgotten about them lately, but I was so happy they were here. Eddie came from the side wrapping his arms around us. It had been just what I needed.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Mason's voice tumbled in my ear and a small sob left me. "I wish I had known sooner."

"It's ok I'm just so glad you're here." I pulled away slightly embarrassed wiping my tears.

"We would have been here sooner if we knew." Eddie reached out helping me wipe some tears. "We only found out because someone in the hospital mentioned it. You know us TV and newspapers aren't our thing."

I remembered a lot about them. They were best friends, from childhood, Mason was an orphan and Eddie grew up with a single mother. Mason spent most of his life in and out of foster homes, Eddie being his only constant. They were a lot like brothers. And when Eddie's mother passed they swore to do better for themselves. They got jobs saved and then put themselves through college. And from what they had told me their positions had them very stable.

"I'm so glad you came. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. So much was happening before all this." I sighed remembering all the stuff Rhea had been up to, and of course Lissa and I had been helping.

"Don't be sorry we understand, it's almost holiday season, I know Rhea use to plan so many events." Mason's sounded sad as he mentioned my surrogate mother.

"Yes. She had already been planning." I inhaled deeply remembering that soon I would have to step up. As of right now someone else was doing Rhea's responsibilities, soon I would have to take over. They had in trusted me with part of their company and damn if I let it fall apart.

"Have you eaten?" Eddie hovered over my like a father may do to a child.

"Umm no I was just gonna eat a bowl of cereal." I felt a little ashamed. After five years of trying to teach me Rhea had all but given up on teaching me how to cook. I could boil and egg and pasta but past that I failed terribly.

"How about we order some pizza. And then tomorrow we will get groceries and I'll cook." I furrowed my brow and Eddie and he laughed. "We both took a week off to come stay with you. As long as that's ok with you?"

"Of course. My god I would love the company." I thought of what I would tell Dimitri but then shrugged it off. I needed, I wanted my friends with me.

"Alright. If I remember correct pepperoni right?" Mason was already typing away on his phone as I confirmed my order.

Having my friends here made me feel much better. Even if I hadn't thought to call them I was glad they took charge. I did really need them, especially now more than ever. I hugged them both as we took a seat on my couch. Pizza and movies and my friends, it was exactly what I needed to forget about the mess my life had become.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later I found myself laughing for the first time in a little under a month. Mason has been trying since he got here to get me to laugh but my heart hadn't been in it. But here I was nearly doubled over as I stared at Mason who had been cooking. Peacefully might I add until I walked in and got the urge to throw flour at him. The slight widening of his eyes and flour covering his face had gotten me. The most prominent thing showing was his bright red hair. I couldn't hold it back and laughter bubbled through.

"This is what makes you laugh." Mason groans but still smiles at me as he turns around to clean himself off.

"You should have seen your face!" Eddie sits near by trying to hide his own laughter behind a comic book.

"Whatever. At least your laughing." My laughter slows down but the smile stays on my face.

"It's what you've been wanting has it not?" He comes over newly cleaned and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Seeing you smile and laugh has made this whole visit worth while." We sober up a little and I can't help but feel guilty about this moment.

"I just don't know if I should be this happy." The days following the boys coming over had me feeling guilty. Guilty that I was here and the Dragomir's were not. My phycologist had mentioned it being survivors guilt, when I had seen her the day prior. She had told me it was ok to be happy to start to move on, but how could I. Liss still hadn't woken and god knew what she was going to go through when she woke up. I had had it too easy.

"You deserve to be happy Rose. You didn't do anything wrong. Hell you almost died too." Eddie had come over his golden eyes trying to assure me.

"I know. I know." Even though I did know it still hurt. It had been made even harder when I brought the two guys to visit Liss.

"Rose are you here?" My eyes flicked to the front door where I heard someone open and close the door. Dimitri's voice ringing through the small hall.

"In the kitchen." Dimitri came around the corner a small smile on his face. It all but dropped as he took me and the boys in. Mason's arm still around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company." I slipped away from Mason and inched closer to Dimitri.

"These are friends from college. Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile." They each stepped forward to shake Dimitri's hand. "Guys this is Detective Dimitri Belikov."

"Please it's just Dimitri I'm off duty." He tried for a smile but I could tell it was forced.

"Oh Rose has told us about you. Thank you for being there for her. We wish we could have come sooner but we really didn't know what happened until recently." Mason's words were sincere, but Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

In the last three days I had opened up about what had happened to Eddie and Mason. It had been hard, though a great weight had felt lifted from my shoulders. They had listened and reacted accordingly, and I appreciated it. They never questioned whether not I had something to do with it. Something I didn't know I needed so badly. They took my side and believed me like any good friend would. It helped ease my worries knowing that Dimitri wasn't the only one who believed me. Eddie had been the first to offer to help in any way, and immediately after Mason offered too. We didn't have much to go off. But I suppose you could say we started our own investigation.

"I didn't mean to barge I'll see myself out." I slightly panicked as Dimitri turned around. Although I loved the boys company I had missed time with Dimitri.

"Oh don't leave. Mason is making lasagna and a big one at that. He's a great cook." Dimitri hesitated but quickly relented when I tried my hardest to put on puppy eyes.

"Sure I haven't eaten since this morning." He smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

"Great. I'll make some garlic bread too just to make sure we have enough food." Mason smiled at me and threw a wink my way, I blushed well knowing he was teasing me. I suppose he too had caught on to how much I talked about Dim

"Eddie can you help me?" Eddie smiled as well agreeing as they shooed us away.

Going into the living room Dimitri and I sat side by side on the love seat. Out of all the times he had visited this had to have been the most awkward. We looked towards each other a few times smiling and looking away. I had never acted like this around a guy before. Adrain hitting on me had not even phased me. And having Eddie and Mason here felt so natural. But with Dimitri I felt like I was trying too hard and not at the same time. I had been worried about talking to him before but talking to him came easy. I think it was Dimitri's detective side I was most worried about. Dimitri as a person was amazing, sweet and freaken gorgeous.

"Sorry I've been MIA the last few days work has been insane." He finally eased back into the couch and relaxed.

"I understand. I'm sure this case is taking up everyone's time. I'm thankful though, I know all the hard work will pay off." I took sat back and tried to relax as well.

"I must admit in my all my 8 years experience I've never had a case like this." I nodded my head along.

"It's horrible." The words came out as a whisper.

"Visiting friends?" Dimitri's eyes flickered to the kitchen and I smiled.

"Yes. From college. They usually stay out of media and all those things so they just recently found out." His brow furrowed and he inched closer.

"Close friends?" I smile and thought about it.

"Yes and no. I mean we went to college together. We hung out but never out of school." I leaned into the couch seeking comfort, he was digging for information, and I hated it.

"You invited them?" I laughed now.

"No. They heard and came cause they were worried. I wonder if my mother knows." I sighed wondering if she would even care.

"You said you aren't close." I snorted. I suppose I had been vague with how we were how.

"We haven't talked in years. I doubt she knows where I am." Dimtri looks puzzled then.

"No contact all this time?" I slightly felt annoyed with his question. I had answered all this before.

"None and I doubt we ever will." I huffed and sat back.

"I'm sorry I just have a hard time seeing it. I myself am so close to my mother." I smiled remembering Olena. He knew she was my nurse and I had mentioned how amazing she was before.

"Your mother is a saint." I rubbed my chest a dull ache forming.

"How are you feeling? Still in pain?" I shook my head no as I answered.

"I'm still healing but it's bearable. I think my nightmares are the worst part." I shivered thinking of the nightmare I had last night. Those men had found me and put me through hell, I woke up right as one aimed and fired at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry again about Tasha. I'm sure her pushing and having to relive that day didn't help."

"I must admit I really dislike her vendetta against me. I haven't done anything. I didn't make that call Dimitri. I didn't do anything. I love the Dragomir's. I miss them so much." My eyes watered and Dimitri for the first time ever pulled me into him. His arms wrapped around me and I inhaled his scent as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He must wear an aftershave, and I really liked it. That along with whatever shampoo he used calmed me. His chin rested on my head and I sank into the hug.

"I believe you Rose. I know I'm not suppose to take sides. But..." he pulled away slightly his hands landing on my shoulders. "I know something else is going on here. I hate to admit it but I've seen this before, they just want to pin this on someone, it looks bad that we have no one. But I promise you I won't let you take the fall for something you didn't do." My throat dries up at his words. He's determined and here for me. My once small list of

people who cared for me has grown immensely and I am overwhelmed.

"Thank you." It's not much but I am so thankful it almost hurts. Having Dimitri on my side makes me feel strong and hopeful.

"How's Lissa?" He takes his hands away but still faces me.

"Any day now they hope she will wake up." Happiness seeps through me at the thought. I needed my best friend. And I couldn't wait to get her recovery behind us.

"I'm glad to hear that. When she wakes and can tell us her side I'm sure everything will be better." I nod quickly more than agreeing with him.

"They don't know the extent of damage done but they have hope. Her brain activity is amazing. And thank god the bullet only grazed. It's a miracle she's alive and even healing so well but I am so beyond happy." I'm nearly bursting remembering that they really thought she would wake soon. I just hoped I was there when she did.

"That's amazing Roza." The way he says my name in his mother tongue sends chills through me. He inches closer and puts his hand on my cheek. "We will get through this. You just have to stay strong."

I swallow harshly as he seems to come closer. His eyes flick downward and my heart speeds up as I notice he's looking at my lips. My eyes dart to his as well, my mind reeling. I had imagined far more times than I would admit what it would be like to kiss a man like Dimitri. I had kissed quite a few guys but had been all but let down. A lot of young guys were greedy, they wanted one thing only and never appreciated the small things like a kiss. Dimitri seemed like the type of man that cared and was passionate.

"You're beautiful." His eyes burned into mine as his hand slipped to my nape.

His lips were nearly touching mine. I breathed in inhaling his hot breath. I had never felt such a pull to someone before. Not like this. I had been on dates, kissed guys and fooled around. What I felt around Dimitri was so much more, I felt a connection to him. And now that he was about to kiss me I couldn't believe that he too felt it as well. As my eyes fluttered close his lips feathered onto mine. I melted fully my hands reaching for his neck.

"Dinner is ready." We both pulled away quickly as Mason skidded to a stop. "Oh. Wow. Geez. I'm sorry."

"It's fine we were... we were." I blanked as I tried and failed to calm my nerves.

"Talking." Dimitri stood up and walked around the couch. "Do you need help?"

"Umm no the table is set." Mason lets out a small amused laugh and turns towards the dinning room. I start to walk after him when Dimitri's hand stops me.

"Can we talk later?" I swallow the lump in my throat, slightly fearful of what he has to say.

"Yea of course." He smiles a little smirk and it helps ease some of my worry. His hand slides down my forearm and gives my fingers a squeeze, before he slowly eases it to my lower back giving my a small push.

All throughout dinner all I can think about is what almost happened. The light feathering of his lips against mine still lingers. It was barely a kiss but it meant so much to me. My stomach twists as I fear what he's going to say. I already know why it's wrong. His job. The case. Our age. My current status as a possible suspect. The negative racks on, and I fear that the one good thing I felt in a while is also going to be ripped away from me. Mason and Eddie leaving was already weighing heavy on me. Could I possibly take on one more hit?

"Rose has told us how things have been going with the case. Has anything else been found." Dimitri finishes his bite his eyes flashing to mine then back to Eddie's.

"We sadly have a small suspect list and most have no motive and or connection to what happened. As Rose may have told you we arrested Avery but it's been a dead end. We had Victor and Robert on our radar but not for the murders. It's hard with such big companies working against each other. Emotions run high, small problems seem bigger than they are." He sighs deeply. You can feel the tension coming off of him, this has been weighing on him as well. Although it's terrible he's been so stressed and pulled into this case I couldn't ask for a better person.

"I can imagine it's hard." Mason chimes in a sad look across his face. "The Dragomir's were such great people. Eddie and I don't follow media or tv stuff but we did read The Dragomir's newspaper."

"It's filled with such insight." Eddie added also seeming sad. I knew the feeling. They had only met the Dragomir's once but it was enough to impact them.

"I just don't understand why anyone would want such amazing people dead." My voice is soft my eyes again filled with tears. "They did so much for so many people. There wasn't a mean bone in them."

"Sadly that's what makes it hard to solve. They have a spotless reputation. Received some threats but nothing we can tie into the murders. We hope talking to more people will help." Dimitri has reached under the table his hand finding home on my knee giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm just glad you're on the case." Mason looks at Dimitri a strong look of appreciation. I know the feeling, but I also fear we are putting too much on Dimitri's shoulders.

"I'm just doing my job." Dimitri blushes and hides it by wiping his napkin over invisible spots on his face.

"I'll clear off he table." Eddie stands grabbing mine and Dimitri's plate before I can react.

"Yea I'll help." Mason looks my way and nods his head towards Dimitri. Silly boy was trying to let us talk, but I had been hoping to put it off.

"You wanna go talk?" My voice shakes as I ask, I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't.

"Of course." He stands gracefully his hand reaching out to mine. A smile graces his face and I try to smile back but my heart is clenching. When had I become so attached. And why was him rejecting me hurting so much. I didn't know this man, time had still not given us enough to know the other fully. Yet I felt close to him, felt as if I had seen a side to him no one else had. I just hoped it was enough, that I was enough. And deep down I hoped he wasn't doing this to solve the case.


	5. 5

Lissa's eyes were open and she attempted to give me a smile. I radiated a smile back at her squeezing her hand tightly. She had not been able to say a word but her eyes spoke legions. She was happy to see me, she was happy to be awake and alive. But deep inside those jade eyes I saw the sadness I had been hoping she would not have to feel. I knew it was coming, but I had wished to spare her, even if there was no way to.

Lissa had been awake for a day. She had woken startled in the middle of the night, thankfully Olena had been there and had called me. I had rushed over as quickly as I could. When I had run in tears fell and sobs had ensued. I had hugged Lissa and she had hugged back as tightly as she could. As her eyes darted behind me I knew what she was looking for.

I had not wanted to tell Lissa her family was gone, but sadly she had looked around long enough to question me with her eyes. I had asked if she remembered the break in, the guys with guns. Sadly she had not, she looked confused, scared and started shaking. Her eyes had gone to the door numerous times before she let out a sound of pain and torture. No one coming in after me was all the confirmation she had needed that her small family had not made it. I had held her for hours afterwards trying to calm her cries. The pain she was feeling and showing was something I would never wish even on my worst enemy. Lissa loved her mother, father and brother in a way I had never seen before. They were beyond close. And seeing the pain of losing them take hold I wished I could help.

"Olena said your therapist will be by today. Well he's one of a few you will have. I think she said his name was Christian. Some sort of speech helper." Lissa nodded her head, I could sense her frustration with not being able to say anything but a few noises.

It would figure that Lissa's speech and memory would be the things to go. It made saving my ass that much harder but I wasn't going to tell her that. She needed to heal and relax if she was going to get better. I didn't want to add any extra stress to her already stressful day awake. She had also lost some of her fine motor skills. They held hope for a full recovery though. Although they hinted that her memory may never fully come back. Lissa was legit a miracle to all the medical staff. And I couldn't be happier that she was. Natasha had already tried to come and question her, but thankfully Lissa's doctor had shut her down pretty quickly.

"Tomorrow some lady named Meghann will be here to help with the fine motor stuff." Again Lissa nodded, this time her lightly petting my head as to assure me she was ok and understood. "And later on some other guy will be here to try and spark some memories."

She was being so strong. Stronger than even I was, but it didn't seem to surprise me. Liss had always been something else. Her need to make others happy and safe always won out against her own happiness and safety. That was proven to me time and time again throughout the years. I never knew it was possible for someone to be able to give so much. She had told me time and time again that's why she had become a nurse. She hated to see people suffer and if she could do anything to help she would.

"I won't be here when the therapists come. They told me they want your full attention. I'll head home for a bit and come back if you want?" I was rewarded with a smile and she laid back on the bed. Her eyes fluttered, she had been extremely tired after waking. A side effect of her coma.

As Lissa dozed off my mind wondered to the talk Dimitri and I had had a few days ago. I shook my head not believing still the things he had said. I wanted to trust Dimitri but at the same time I couldn't help but worry.

Flashback

"I know what you're going to say." I leaned against the wall trying to stay calm.

"Do you?" My eyes met Dimitri's and I was surprised to see a certain twinkle in them.

"That you regret it. That we can't." He took a step closer and I inhaled deeply.

"You know what they say about assuming Ms. Hathaway." He was a few inches away a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you saying I'm wrong." Hope filled my chest as he came even closer.

"Nothing can stop me from being exactly where I want to be." He stayed a breath away as I took in his words.

"And where do you want to be?" He gave me a full smile teeth showing and all and I returned it.

"Right here." He closed the space between us, lips pressing firmly against mine. I needed more.

I wrapped my hands behind his neck forcing him to come even closer to me. Dimitri's lips were soft yet firm, there was something so manly about how he held them tight against mine. And when he started to move them against mine, I melted. Other than the Dragomir's I had never felt so close to someone, without even knowing them. Dimitri had become a constant and I didn't want him to go. But I had to make sure he was certain. I reluctantly pulled away, my forehead staying on his, my breathing coming out in short pants.

"Are you sure?" He started to open his mouth but I started before he could. "You promise me you're being truthful."

"Oh Roza of course I am sure." He sighed and pulled away slightly, his hands still at my waist. "I have never felt this pull towards anyone, ever. I know it's hard to believe, hard to think I don't have ill intentions. But I'm here and I'm here for you."

"You promise." I knew he had already told me so. But it was a huge fear of mine. I was falling for this man and it would kill me if he was using me.

"I wouldn't do that. I couldn't hurt you. I'm on your side. I will always be." He stared into my eyes as he said this and I decided to have faith. I had to, I cared too much.

"What if someone finds out?" I cringed back some, I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to know. I had to know how far he was willing to go for me, as selfish as that may be.

"No one will right now. But if they do, I'll still be here. I tried to stay away, I tried to be professional but something about you. Roza something about you kept pulling me in." He put a strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me towards him. I let myself be engulfed.

"I'm so happy to have you." I sighed deeply afraid of what my next words may bring. "I thought I cared so much for the Dragomir's and I do. But the way I feel about you is something I cannot even explain."

"I know. I feel it too." I pulled him in even closer,

his words bringing tears to my eyes.

"Am I going to be ok?" I pulled away, but still held onto him.

"You will. I will keep you safe Roza." His words were dangerous but I held onto them for dear life.

"You promise?" I shouldn't have asked that of him, but I need the assurance, I needed to know he cared that much.

"I promise." And with that he pulled me back in for another kiss. This kiss was passionate, with teeth and tongue, and promises too deep to be spoken.

End flashback

My eyes lifted and I found myself staring at Lissa again. I wanted to tell her everything that had been happening, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyways. She had too much on her plate. But at least I knew I wasn't alone. The day I had woken up I had felt so lost, so scared. But now I wasn't, maybe I was, but I felt like I had some comfort. I had my Lissa my friends and now Dimitri.

I had to talk to Eddie and Mason about how no one could know about Dimitri and I. They had understood and swore themselves to secrecy. I knew Lissa wouldn't say anything either, even if she could talk. But I had to protect her. She needed to relax, not worry about helping me. Lissa had already helped me enough. She needed me now.

"Ms Hathaway." A detective I had never seen was at Lissa's doorway and I immediately stood.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" My eyes darted to a sleeping Lissa worried she would wake.

"May I have a word?" He flashed his badge and motioned for me to step out of the room, I complied.

"Is there something wrong?" I twisted my hands together fear inching into me.

"My name is Detective Tanner." He held out his hand for me and I shook it firmly. "I wanted to ask a question."

"Of course anything." I didn't know the man but Dimitri had mentioned him before.

"Do you recall any of the men that attacked you having a tattoo, well let me be more specific. A tattoo that stood out? A tattoo on their neck." I furrowed my brows.

I had been trying to put that day behind me, I had told the detectives many things about the men. Their hair color, skin color, eyes, height and build. I could have sworn I said everything. But a tattoo?

"I'm sorry I don't think I recall any certain tattoo. I mean I said one of them had tattoos but I couldn't tell you what kind." Tanner nodded and pulled out a paper.

"Does this look familiar?" He handed me a photo and I froze.

It was a picture of a tattoo, and it was one I had seen before. A small tattoo, that was plain and black was on the photo. Two tiny thunderbolts forming a small x. I had seen that tattoo on many occasions. And even the hair on the head of the person made me shiver.

"Yes I've seen that before." I swallowed harshly and returned him the picture quickly. "My mother had a bunch of those tattoos. Is that... is that her?"

"We don't have confirmation on the person in the photo, just that this tattoo has been linked to the Dragomir's and not in a good way. It's been used as a signature on some of their threats. Why would you think that's your mother."

"The... it's the hair. My mother had hair that red, and she had that same tattoo. That has to be her." My mind was spinning. How the hell was this happening. I hadn't heard or seen anything from her in nearly six years.

"Do you know where your mother is?" I was shaking my head no before he even finished the question.

"I left six years ago. She had been in Pennsylvania. I asked Eric once to check up on her. He said she wasn't at the address anymore. A neighbor said she had moved right after I left. He couldn't find her after that." I remember being hurt. If she had been planning on leaving why had she been the way she was.

Hours later I lay in bed thinking about everything else that had happened. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. My head ached so badly, and I knew it was because I couldn't get those tattoos out of my mind. I hadn't heard or seen my mother in over six years. She had up and disappeared, where had she gone? And did she have something to do with what happened to the Dragomir's. I knew she wasn't the greatest person, but would she kill? Was she upset I got a new life, and essentially a new family. Or had she gotten involved in something?

The circles my mind was going around in were making no connections. Nothing made sense to me. It seemed as if no questions were ever answered, instead even more questions seemed to emerge. I curled my body into a small ball as a small sob fell from my lips. It had been a week since Eddie and Mason had left and I hadn't fully broken down since then. But now I needed a good cry, again.

My head wasn't the only thing that ached, my heart did too. I wasn't certain I could take much more. My shitty childhood, living on the streets where I had seen and done things I never though I would , to my whole life being changed. To people I loved so much being killed before my eyes, to me almost dying. I was sick of it all, and all I wanted was to scream out why me. Why would the universe give me such love, such acceptance solely to take it away from me?

"Oh Roza." I felt arms wrap around me as Dimitri sunk in the bed behind me. "I'm here."

My tears grew in numbers as a fear hit me faster than I thought possible, what if I lost him too. His arms circled me turning me to face him, my cheek and ear against his chest. The steady beat of his heartbeat calmed me slowly as I cling to him.

"Please don't leave me!" My voice sounded desperate even to myself.

"I told you I wouldn't." He held me tighter, his hands rubbing circles into my back. "We will figure this out, I promise I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry." I let out a small chuckle as I pulled away, sitting up embarrassed at my breakdown.

"Don't be sorry, you have been through so much. So much Roza, I don't expect you to not cry." He came closer, his long strong fingers caressing my cheek so softly.

"I just wish the pain would go away. If anything it hurts more." I reached for my heart as if I could hold it and cuddle it to health.

"Come here." Dimitri grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

He tilted my head towards him by gently lifting my chin. He slowly leaned down, his lips wasting no time in finding mine. The kiss started out slow, steady. His lips and mine meeting over and over again, but soon he slipped his tongue past my more than willingly lips. The kiss picked up in intensity and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself and him closer. His hands curled around my hips almost painfully before he skimmed them past my ribs and towards the bottom of my breasts. I gasped loudly as his strong hands touched me so tenderly, I had been touched before but nothing had ever felt this good. And just as fast as it started it ended.

"Why did you stop?" Dimitri had pulled me away, both of us breathing heavy.

"I want to do so much with you Roza." His accent was deep and heady. "But I want to do us right. I want to woo you, take you out on dates." I smiled widely knowing as much as I wanted him I also wanted what he offered.

"I would love a date." He smiled widely at me, holding his hands out for mine.

"I need to go now, I only had a few minutes. But tomorrow, I only work the morning, and I'll come by for you. You and I, and nothing else." He smiled again, and I melted.

"That sounds amazing." He leaned in for one more kiss before pulling away and leaving. He had done exactly what I needed. I felt calm, content. Nothing was fixed, but nothing would be fixed by crying either.


	6. Date

I had spent hours getting ready, something I had never done my entire life. Not even the times Lissa had forced me into ball gowns for charity events. The problem was that even hours later I didn't feel like I looked good enough. No matter how many outfits I tried on or how many times I switched my hair from up to down I felt inadequate. I wasn't even suppose to dress up, if anything I was dressed down in workout gear.

Dimitri had texted me this morning suggesting since we were trying to keep things on the down low, that a nice hike and and picnic would be a great first date. I loved the idea, I personally didn't think I could handle being around other people. Not with my face along with all the Dragomir's being plastered all over the news. In the month and a half I had been home I hadn't gone anywhere but the hospital and back to the apartment. Some nice fresh air sounded amazing. And the crisp fall air would do me some good.

My eyes met my reflection again and I couldn't help but sigh. My hair was now slightly frizzy because I had touched it too much. My waves dull from being over brushed, I should have just put it up and left it. I got closer to the mirror noticing that now a ponytail just simply would not do. Sitting on the small vanity in the corner of my room I decided to just braid it. I wasn't the greatest at it but I had to learn myself as a kid since my mother never did my hair. I could imagine Lissa clucking her tongue at me. I felt bad that I wasn't seeing her today, but she had a day full of tests and therapy. She was more than likely going to pass out early. I would go see her tomorrow, and perhaps fill her in about what, or better yet who had been filling my free time.

After two tries and some swearing, a nice slightly crooked French braid made my hair look less crazy. I ended up grabbing the first work out outfit I had tried on, black leggings, and a nice matching sweater. If I got warm I had my favorite t shirt on underneath. A t shirt Andre had gotten me at a concert he had surprised me with. I clung to the shirt remembering his smile as he shoved a ticket into my hands. He had been so excited to bring me to see them, and I had felt so bad when I didn't even know who they were. The club had been small and packed with a ton of kids but Andre had sworn I would love it. Looking down at the slime green shirt with now faded letters spelling Billie I couldn't help but hold it to my chest. He had gotten it for me when he had noticed how entranced I had been with the young girls voice.

Before I could start crying I put the shirt on quickly covering it with my sweater. I needed to finish up seeing as Stan would be here any minute now. I filled my purple bottle with some water, and grabbed my cell and keys. In order to not be caught together I was sneaking into the car lot where Stan was waiting for me. I had asked him to be discreet so he had come in his own car. A little Honda Civic should blend in perfectly.

"Going on a hike?" Stan took in my attire and had a small smile on his face.

"Yea I heard this place was basically deserted, figured it would be good for me." His brows furrowed and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking again.

"I'd be careful alone out there. I'd hate for you to get lost or worse hurt. I could go with you?" I smiled at his worry, it made my heart smile.

"Thank you I appreciate that, but I'm meeting a friend so I won't be alone." I was about to stop talking but then felt bad I hadn't talked much to Stan lately. "Have you been alright?"

"Of course. Been keeping busy with the new grandson. I'm not going to lie I thought my son and his girl were far too young and unprepared but they are doing amazing." His smile was big as he thought of his family. After the passing of his wife I wondered if he would ever be happy again. When he had found out his 19 year old son was going to be a father he had been worried, but since the baby had been born a few months ago a new light had begun to shine in his eyes.

"That's good to hear. I don't know if and if ever I'd be ready for a kid." I shivered slightly. Although kids loved me for some reason I was slightly scared of them.

"I think it's a common fear. I suppose you are never ready. When Ruth and I had our first I was too scared to even breath near him." He chuckled slightly his mind somewhere else.

We made more small talk as we drove to our destination, and it was nice to catch up. Stan had always been nice to me. He was cautious at first but it was to be expected. After about a year he seemed to have started to like me. Now he was one of my life lines. He was kind and caring, and I was startled to come to the conclusion that he was also a good friend.

"I'll let you know about picking me up. If it's too late you don't have to come." He waved me off and looked me in the eye.

"Call me anytime, I'd rather you be safe." I gave him a smile as I stepped out of the car.

There was only one car in the small dirt parking lot and I recognized the car as the one Dimitri said he would be driving. Instead of his nice red mustang he had traded cars with his older sister, as not to stand out. I approached the car and stopped by the driver window. It seemed as if Dimitri had not heard my approach. He had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He looked quite relaxed. I almost felt bad when I knocked lightly on the window. But the smile that filled his face was well worth my worry.

"Sorry I guess I dozed off." She had a slight blush as if he was ashamed. He reached into the back seat grabbing a backpack. "Do you wanna put your water in here?"

I nodded as I threw that and my keys in there. We started to walk, a nice silence falling between us. I had always liked being outside, but where I had grown up there weren't many safe places to hike or even hang out around. I had spent a lot of time outside in the gardens when I had moved in with the Dragomir's. But this place was different. The birds seemed to chirp loudly, and a few times random animals walking around startled me. After the third time Dimitri chuckled and reached for my hand.

"I take it you don't hike much?" I laughed through my nose and looked around in awe.

"No actually I can honestly say this is the first time." Dimitri looked pensive then gave my hand a squeeze.

"Well we can add this to this list of stuff we will continue to do." My heart constricted and I smiled widely. I loved how he saw a future. A positive and happy one at that.

"I bet your sister is having a field day with your car." He laughed and shook his head, moving a branch out of the way for me.

"I'm not too worried about Karolina. Viktoria noticed and was making plans already. She's a few years younger than you and a true spit fire." I smiled trying to imagine Dimitri's sisters. He had spoken about them before and they all sounded so different.

"Well I appreciate you risking your car to hang out with me." He stopped walking, and came and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's definitely worth it." He bent down and tentatively left a kiss on my lips. Before I could react he was off telling me we still had an hour to go.

About 45 minutes later I was panting like a dog. I had never been a stationary person, but this had been the first thing in month and a half I had done. Work had been busy before all this mess, so my runs had been rare. But since I'd left the hospital I'd done nothing but sit around. Mostly it was the fear etched in me. But I suppose I could be using the treadmill in the small gym at the apartment.

"Sorry I should have thought about how you're probably still healing." Dimitri had stopped letting me catch my breath.

"Nah." I took a deep breath in before I could continue. "I need this I've been lazy."

"You've had a lot on your mind. Best to relax while you can." I nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Look we are here!"

I looked where he pointed and loved it. It's seemed as if we were on a secluded cliff like tiny field. It had a great view of the entire city. Who would have known this place was out here. A safe haven amongst all the havoc below. I unceremoniously sprawled on the soft patch of grass, leaves crunching underneath me. Even if you could see the city to sure as hell could not hear it. Breathing in deeply I let myself enjoy the moment, a moment of peace.

"Thank you, I think this is exactly what I needed." Dimitri dropped down next to me, his hand finding mine as we stared at the small drifting clouds above us.

"I think I needed this too. Everything has been non stop for what feels forever. It's nice to stop and just enjoy something." He sat up and started opening up his backpack, handing me my water.

"Whatcha bring comrade?" Dimitri shook his head at the nickname but said nothing about it.

"Made some of my famous chicken salad sandwiches." He started setting up on a towel he had packed.

"Oh on a croissant?" He laughed full on as his eyes saw how excited I was.

"Yea there's a bakery right around the corner where I live. They make the best ones." He handed me a small bowl of grapes and opened another for himself. "Maybe one day we can go there. I can buy you all the pastries you can eat."

"You'd be broke." I chuckled as I popped a few grapes in my mouth and he followed.

"As long as your happy." It was such a simple thing to say but it meant so much to me.

We spent our time up there talking and snacking. His chicken salad had been the best I'd ever had. When I saw crasins and nuts in it I was skeptical but it had been the best thing I'd had in a while. He had even thought to pack dessert, some bear claws that had changed my life. I felt so at ease, the only worry being if I would make it back down to his car.

"I may have eaten too much." I laid back down, patting my full belly.

"You'll work it off on the way down. You'll be happy you ate well." He joined me once more and we stayed there for as long as we dared.

Dimitri had snuck into my apartment with me, and we had laughed at how high school we were acting. Although the cops were no longer stationed outside my building, we were sure I was still being watched. I knew he was a lot less worried than I was. I constantly felt the need to look behind me, check the closed closets and around corners. Dimitri said he would know something was up, hut I wasn't so sure.

"Want to watch a movie?" It was just shy of 5 o'clock, and I really didn't want him to leave anytime soon.

"I would love to." Smiling widely walked over to the tv stand, that was jammed packed with dvds.

"What you in the mood for?" I sat on the floor and started to take some movies out showing them to him.

"Anything comedy. Don't want anything to crazy." I laughed and immediately went for one of my favorites.

"Who you gonna call?" I sang along with the song as Dimitri and I watched the old Ghostbusters.

I had never heard of the movie before my time with the Dragomir's, Andre had been appalled that I had no idea what it was. Between him and Eric I had seen hundreds of movies, each one they swore better than the other. Lissa and Rhea weren't movie people but they would humor the boy, even sometimes making them mountains of popcorn.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" As the credits rolled I was grasping at anything to keep him with me.

"I would love to." Without hesitation Dimitri leaned over and stole a kiss. One I fell right into.

"Maybe we should go see what I have?" I pulled away a bit shyly. I still couldn't believe the way he made me feel.

I walked into the kitchen with Dimitri hot on my heels. I really could get use to having him around all the time. It was a weird concept for me, to want someone in my life, in my space all the time. It took some getting use to with the Dragomir's, especially Lissa. She was always trying to hang out, and do things with me. I always felt bad when I asked for some space, but she never seemed bothered by it. I had obviously never spent much time with my mother, and when we did it wasn't really to talk or even hang out. I was either being yelled at, ignored, or at school.

"Damn I'm sorry I don't think I have anything. I should have done groceries." I stared into my fridge a bit ashamed.

"Nonsense you have stuff." Dimitri reached around me taking out some leftover chicken, cheese, onion and tomato. "I found these tortillas in the pantry, we can make quesadillas."

"Wow look at you. I would have never thought of that!" I stared in awe as he quickly put together the most delicious quesadillas I had ever seen. It was so simple, yet I couldn't help but be in awe.

After dinner Dimitri and I sat on the couch making out like a bunch of teens. Not that I was complaining, I had an inkling that things may progress a little more tonight. I had no problem with that. I still wasn't ready for sex, but I would say no to some heavy touching. I had been about to palm Dimitri's bulge when my phone started ringing. I ignored it at first but the person continued to call. After the third time I pulled myself off the hot Russians to see who it could be.

"Hello?" I was a little breathless and I gazed back at Dimitri.

"Good evening is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" An unfamiliar voice rang through and I furrowed my brow.

"Yes. Who is speaking?"

"I'm sorry my name is Nina I'm a nurse working with Miss Dragomir." I sighed smiling walking back towards Dimitri.

"Is she OK. I'm sorry I never made it in today, I can come in if she needs me." I felt horrible that I had not seen Lissa today. But I knew she needed her space as well.

"Actually we were wondering if you had come for her?"

"What do you mean, I was told she couldn't leave, was she signed out?" Worry filled me immediately.

"No Miss Hathaway. We cannot find her, and no one can tell use where she is. We have checked everywhere it seems as if Miss Dragomir is missing."

**Hello! I wanted to take a minute to update you all on myself. I want to start by saying I am sorry I have been so inconsistent with my updating. After I posted the last chapter a lot happened, the holidays first off. Then we learned we got orders from the military so we are moving once again, and we don't have a lot of time. Two months as of right now to sell our house. So I have been cleaning and doing all the shit that comes with prepping a house for sale. But I hope to update weekly on this starting now! I also almost have the assassins chapter done, I've legit been writing it for like a year. I hope you all liked the last chapter, I didn't get a lot of feed back so I was a little worried. Was it not good? If you can leave me some love whether it be private message or review! I'd love to hear from you all!!! Til next time!**


	7. Wellshit

"I demand to speak to whoever is in charge!" I had never been so assertive in my entire life. But I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Miss he's currently in a meeting but as soon as he is out I will get Mr. Hans for you." The poor nurse who had called had been sadly on the shit end of my rants and demands.

"I need to know what happened." She suddenly changed her tone and looked at me with sad tired eyes.

"I'm sorry the police have asked us to not say anything. They need to investigate and to tell you the truth I really don't know how and why it happened. But I can assure Mr. Hans is being cooperative, all cameras will be checked and everyone is being questioned." I sagged in defeat and fell into a plastic chair.

Dimitri and I had rushed over to the hospital the moment we found out Lissa was missing. Missing was the wrong word, she had apparently disappeared without a trace. She had gone to all her scheduled appointments and been in a great mood. Her last one had been with her speech therapist and Christian had sworn up and down she had been happy and making progress, he had left her room after an hour as she had started to doze and couldn't keep going. Thirty minutes later her afternoon nurse had gone to check on her and she wasn't there. She had checked the bathroom, the halls, and soon called on reinforcements. No one had seen her, no one had seen anyone come into her room.

I had a hard time believing Lissa had just disappeared, or that she had wondered off. I didn't believe she would leave willingly either. Even in her sad days Lissa tried to see the light at the end of the tunnel. She had been able to write a sloppy message for me the other day, "I'm so glad you're ok". I had cried the entire night, she had no idea how much it meant to me that she didn't wish I was dead. I was so happy she didn't wish that her mother, father or brother were alive instead. And even though the thought was selfish I was so happy we had each other. I felt guilty she had lost her family, but I had been given a second chance at life and I needed to be thankful for it.

No Lissa wasn't mad, she wasn't angry or even as depressed as I thought she would be. Like me she had a determination to live life enough for those who had lost theirs. Her therapists praised her hard work, they were so impressed with her progress, with how much she continued to do and push at. The only thing they had hinted at was that she wanted to go home. She didn't want to spend her nights alone in a hospital. And she had gotten her wish, she was suppose to have been released in a weeks time if everything kept progressing the way it was.

"Miss Hathaway." I looked up to see detective Tanner in front of me. Natasha lingered behind him a snarl on her lips.

"Yes." I wiped my tears and looked at him with hope in my eyes. He had to find her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I have a few questions." I nodded and quickly stood.

"Anything." He nodded and pulled out his notebook.

"Did Vasilissa seem unhappy? Like she wanted to leave?"

"I mean she wanted to come home. But her and her doctors had talked it through and she was suppose to come home next week." I remembered when she called her doctor to come tell me the good news. Had that really only been a couple days ago?

"I didn't see anyone on her visitors log, only you and a couple friends, her therapists and doctors and nurses. But do you know if anyone else tried to see her?" He looked up his gray eyes wide.

"No. I mean there were people who wanted to visit but she wasn't ready. I think it would have been too much, especially since she couldn't really talk well." He nodded again and reached into his back pocket.

"Does this person look familiar?" I squinted at the picture.

"Umm kinda." I grabbed the picture and brought it closer to my face. "Oh he looks like a security person the Dragomir's hired every once in a while, for like events."

"Security you say?" He looked a little confused.

"Yea most def. I mean his hair wasn't black back then, more like blonde. But those eyes are hard to forget. I remember thinking they were so blue." I handed the picture back. "Does he have something to do with this?"

"We can't tell you that Hathaway." Tasha had pushed through and interrupted causing Tanner to groan in protest. "If you know anything you have to tell us. Now is not the time to lie."

"I wouldn't lie." My eyes narrowed at her and I lifted my finger to point at her. "I wouldn't get that attitude with me. I'm not the one who failed at their job. You all said she was safe here. You said she was being protected."

"I just see a lot of motive for getting rid of Miss Dragomir. I mean she knows the truth and it will eventually come out." I growled under my breath no longer trying to hide my anger.

"And when she remembers it will be set clear, like I have stated before I did nothing. I'm getting sick and tired of you accusing me." I stepped closer. "I know my rights Detective, and I know what you are doing to me is harassment. Do your fucking job, cause you fucking suck at it."

"Please Miss." Tanner stepped forward putting a hand on the damn bitches shoulder. "I've got this Tasha."

To say Tasha was pissed was an understatement. But she had gone too far. She was constantly accusing me of things she had no proof of, but this was too much. Accusing me of hurting or making Lissa disappear was the line I wouldn't let her cross. I didn't lose Lissa they had.

"I'm sorry about her." I scoffed and turned to him still upset.

"I'm tired of everyone apologizing for her. She has crossed the line more times than I can count. I'm going to make sure this time I file a formal complaint." I had been extremely forth giving with information, I had complied to everything, but that bitch was done. I was pissed and I was going to finish her.

"You're right. I'll set you up with someone who can help you." He pointed to a young man who came over and could apparently take a compliant from me, and I didn't hold back.

I finally ended up in a corner away from everyone else. I couldn't believe what was happening. How could Lissa be missing? Why was she missing? Better yet who the hell took her. It was obvious that she had enemies, especially after whoever they were had tried to kill all the Dragomir's off. But why? Why was Lissa still a target. I understood she still held power, but she wasn't herself, at least not yet.

No matter how many times I thought about it I couldn't pin point anyone with that much hate for the Dragomir's. There were many that envied them, that wanted to friend them to benefit from their wealth and place in society. But the Dragomir's had a way of knowing who was good and who was bad. They did their homework and distanced themselves from anyone they thought was ill willed. But they were also so kind hearted, that was showed when they took me in and gave me everything I had needed and then some.

"The world is a cruel place Rosemarie." The words Eric had said to me one night when I had cried in his arms about my mother, echoed in my mind.

The world was beyond cruel. That didn't mean I had to be cruel or revengeful, or even hateful. I wanted to find the person responsible for all this and murder them but I knew better. Eric, Rhea, and even Andre wouldn't want me to stoop to that level. They had always wanted happiness for me, they wanted the best for me, and filling myself with rage would not help.

"How are you?" I looked up to find Dimitri in front of me, a kind smile on his face.

"I don't know confused." I answered honestly.

"I understand, we are reviewing footage as we speak. Nothing has been found but I know it's there." I nodded slowly, rolling my aching shoulders.

"Have you heard anything?" I know he wasn't suppose to tell me anything but I needed something.

"Nothing." He sighed and came a little closer. "They found Vasilisa's necklace. I wanted to give it to you." He held out his hand and I took it, I looked down and furrowed my brow. The necklace was gold, and the diamonds on it were no doubt real. The horse pendant mocked me.

"Why are you giving me this?" Dimitri looked at me and sat next to me.

"We figured it was Lissa's." I was shaking my head no before he even finished.

"No, no." I started to shake with both fear and hope. "This, this belongs to Natalie!"

"Whose Natalie? And how do you know?"

"Victor Dashkov's daughter. And I know because I remember when she got it. She showed it to Lissa and I because she loved getting attention, especially from her father. I remember this thing because I remember thinking how damn ugly and bulky it was."

"Rose are you sure?" I groaned and thrusted the necklace back into his hand.

"I've never been more sure of anything!" I got up just as he darted towards his boss.

"Steele." Said person turned around full attention on Dimitri. "Miss Hathaway says this isn't Vasilisa's necklace. She states it belongs to a Natalie Dashkov."

"Tanner!" Steele called him loudly and I was soon being pushed back as more shouting started to happen and people started to yell orders and follow them.

I was able to catch Dimitri's eye before he too was pulled into the frenzy. I sat in a chair completely ignored by everyone and everything. How could Victor do this? Was it really him or did Natalie just visit. She couldn't have just simply forgotten that necklace. And she wasn't in the log. My head started to hurt badly and I stood up, I needed some air and fast.

By the time I made it out to the parking lot most of the police and detectives had cleared out. I knew a few would remain here trying to get clues and what not. I felt so useless. I felt useless that day as I watched them all die and I felt it even more so now. I had vowed to protect Liss and now this. Was she ok? Was she scared? Was she alive?

"Hey." I looked to my right and was startled to see Mason and Eddie walking towards me.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I hugged them both feeling so much better with them here. I was worried about Lissa but I was also scared whoever took her would come after me too.

"Dimitri called a couple hours ago. Said you'd need a friend. Told us what happened." Eddie squeezed my shoulder and took me in.

"Thanks this means a lot. Do you have a car?"

"Nah we took a taxi. Our car is getting fixed." Mason looked a little ashamed but I waved him off.

"I'll get Stan to come get us."

Pulling out my phone I started to write a message to Stan to see if he could pick me up. It was late but he had always assured me anytime was fine as long as I was safe. My phone barely got the message through as my battery died.

"Damn." I rolled my neck and tried, but failed to relax. "I sent a message hopefully he gets it."

Before I could even think of anything else a black van flew into the empty parking lot right next to us. A second later 4 men barged out and grabbed me. Two seconds later I watched one of them punch Mason out. I screamed in fear that he was dead, he had fallen to the ground so hard. Eddie was beside me putting up a fight, he seemed to be getting somewhere until one of the other men helped to hold him as well.

"Fuck it just take him." I looked to my right in full shock. The Irish accent. It was him, and as I looked at him my fears were confirmed. "Looks like I have a job to finish."

"No." My protest was barely a whisper as I was lifted off the ground and shoved into the van along with Eddie. My fear was causing me to be paralyzed. All I could do was stare at Masons limp body on the ground as we drove away. Fear for him, for Eddie. For myself. All I could do was feel fear. Because as I was finally able to look around me I saw the three men that had tried to kill me, and the forth one cause me to sob. Spiradon, Victor's personal guard. There was no way I was getting out of this alive.


End file.
